The Bet
by KaterinaSuperChick
Summary: Kitty is tired of everyone thinking she is such a nice girl... and Rogue is out to teach her a lesson. Being a bad girl is not all it's cracked up to be... hilarity ensues. I think. Romy. Kiotr. Madness!


"Rogue! Will ya like get out of my way?!"

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde phased partially through the slightly agitated Southerner blocking her view of the mirror. Dark green eyes glared down at her. "Well if ya'd jest wait yer turn ah would git outta tha way!"

Kitty scoffed, finished putting on her mascara, then phased back out of her roommate. Sighing at the girl, Rogue proceeded to finish putting on a heavy coat of liner before gathering up all her makeup and throwing it into a small zip up bag. "Ah swear."

Kitty rolled her eyes and tried to walk past her, but not before Rogue shoved her into the sink. "Hey!" the young phaser squealed as she fell through. A few seconds of silence before another loud crash on the floor below them.

"KEETY!"

Rogue snickered and turned out the light to their room.

* * *

Kitty stayed perched on a wooden stool, a scowl spread across her face. She watched her best friend and confidante Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, move quickly around the mansion kitchen to clean up the mess she'd made after falling through the ceiling. Why did Rogue have to treat her so badly? Biting her lip, she almost wanted to cry over it… she was only mean to Rogue because the goth continually made fun of her. But it got so old! 

"Kurt, I told you I'd clean this up! Why don't you let me do it?" She whined.

The elf bamfed in front of her, a cloud of sulfur slowly dissipating. She crinkled her nose slightly. Kinda smelled bad.

"Frauline, you have caused enough damage in ze kitchen", he informed her, a cheeky expression on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder, sighing.

"Zis feud with mein schweister must end. I fear zat you both will suffer from it."

Kitty laid a hand over his. "I know, I know. I've heard it all before. Shouldn't you be preaching this to her?"

"Already has once this mornin."

Kitty grimaced where she sat on her stool, feeling a set of eyes on her. _Don't cry now._

Kurt let go of his friend, smiling to Rogue. "Guten tag."

"Whatever."

Kurt raised his eyebrows slowly. "I zink I shall eat at school." Bamf. He was gone, just like that.

Kitty sagged her shoulders, then reached brightly for the box of cheerios in front of her. She took it and got up, reaching through the cabinet door and pulling out a pink bowl. She poured some cereal into it, then grabbed the milk and added some of that. Then sugar on top. Then grabbed the matching spoon. She set it on the counter in front of the slightly curious goth who was leaned against the fridge, and did her best to smile.

"Erm… breakfast?"

Twitch. Twitch. Her nerves were killing her.

"Ah already ate this mornin... raw, freshly murdered chicken, mmmm...", She smiled a rather evil smile to Kitty, knowing the girl was a vegetarian and probably wanted to die after hearing that. Which she did.

Running could be heard in the hallway outside, both girls knowing what was happening... and it wasn't a heard of elephants. Students knew that breakfast was now available, thanks to the valiant efforts of Kurt, and they were coming to more than likely obliterate the kitchen entirely.

Evan was the first to arrive, skateboard and all. "Sweet, thanks for the O's K-dizzel!" He snatched up the bowl and spoon then rode off, eating on his way out, but not before he had to jump over about five Jamies who were busy dodging bombs being thrown by Tabitha.

"Get back here you little dweebs!" She chased after them, not caring to try and contain her anger as she threw more bombs in the kitchen. Ray, Amara, and some other newbies ran in after them, trying to stop her from tearing apart the kitchen. Scott ran in last, granola bar in hand, screaming for Tabitha to halt exactly where she was. Of course that was no use… a stray bomb exploded under his feet, sending him stumbling backwards into the hallway.

The five Jamies scrambled underneath the table, trying to get away when Tabitha stepped down to them, holding a glowing bomb in the palm of her hand. "Where… are… they?"

The Jamies came together to form a single, shaking, scared little boy. "I, er, ah—Tabby please! It was just a joke!"

"Hold it right there, Tabitha." Jean Gray waved a hand toward the troublemaker, a rather disappointed look on her face… Scott stood behind her, arms crossed, looking a bit angry and overwhelmed… yet somehow not surprised.

"Hey!" Tabitha shrieked as she was lifted off of the floor. She quickly smothered the bomb in her hands, knowing exactly who'd picked her up. "Put me down!"

Rogue rolled her eyes where she stood, still leaned up against the fridge, which surprisingly suffered no damage. Kitty stood up on her stool, surveying everything… several broken plates, dishes, cups, some cracked windows, and scorch marks adorned majority of the kitchen. Poor Jamie crawled out from underneath the table, and Kitty put an arm around him, giving him a sort of half hug. "It's okay sweetie."

"No it isn't, half-pint." Logan stalked into the kitchen, something black and lacy bawled up in his fist. Rogue's eyes widened slightly, realizing that Kurt had forgotten to make coffee that morning… this was not good.

The room had fallen silent as all eyes were on the Wolverine… Kitty sat down perfectly still, watching to see what the older mutant had to say. Even Tabitha was on the floor and quiet. For once.

"I wanna know who these belong to, and why they were outside hanging on the flagpole", The Canadian held up his find in the air for everyone to see… a black, lacy thong. A few eyes had widened even further at this, before some turned to look at Tabitha. The young girl blushed madly, something very rarely seen in the mansion, and stepped forward. "Those would be mine."

Logan growled slightly before handing them to her. "Yer too young for that. But I can't tell ya what to do."

"...Yessir Mr. Logan." She turned to walk back to her room, when she heard the all too familiar sound of Logan's claws becoming unsheathed. "Hold it." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, quickly stuffing her panties in her pocket to try and hide them.

"I wanna know who's involved in this… everyone else is free to go." Hanging his head, Jamie stepped forward and no one else. Kitty patted his shoulder, grabbed her backpack and began to walk toward the door behind the others. Rogue stayed where she was until Kitty passed by her, and smirked at Logan. His eyes lit up slightly… Rogue knew that Logan was clearly amused by his own actions. Nice being in a position of power. She nodded, grabbing her books, then headed out the door behind Kitty.

"Off ta school again", she muttered to herself.


End file.
